The Black Nail Polish Theory
by MirrorKisses
Summary: [Formely The Art Of Black Nail Polish] It's a story of lust, glamour, drugs, lies, sin and nail polish. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Its' re-written and revised and ridiculously odd and tormented. So um, yeah, let's get the re-written words and drama begin**

* * *

**Title:** The Black Nail Polish Theory

You asked for it, and now it's back.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fuck Up.**

Marco Del Rossi had a serious case of manic depression. He was highly insecure and doubted himself often. He had a major lust complex over a Dylan Michaelchuck, and was highly confused about the whirls and sighs and whispers which floated around in his head ever so often. One thing that was clear was that fact that him, and his best friend, Ellie Nash, were lounging in his backyard, waywardly glancing up into the stars above, both with different motives for that night.

"Do you hear it?" He murmured, lazy eyes and lazy hands tracing idle patterns in the grass below him, ignoring the constant attempt of the other's to hold hands.

"Hear what?" She asked, confused. Marco had been acting odd lately, rushing through life at a fast pace, and where was she in his life, what the fuck was her marker anyway? She didn't mind playing side kick, but they better have benefits.

The other smiled cheekily before closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. _"Whispers..."_ He coughed on the word, instantly forgetting his day dreams of summer nights. He smiled a little, sadly.

He knew he was fucking up his life.

Right then.

Right now.

"Marco?" She squinted at him in the dark, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fucking great Ellie, I always have been" Marco smiled, biting his lip until it bleed. "I love you, you know that right?" He asked the question slowly, sounding out the words as the lies spilled off his tongue, one after another.

She blushed deeply, "Yeah, I know"

"I wish I could marry you" He sighed," I fucking wish that this was so easy, what we have, what I think…" He paused, eyes content on the lightening bug fluttering above his head," I wish that this…fuck, this is not working Ellie"

"What, why?" She blinked. Over and over again.

He glanced at her, making her lean forward, because the look caught her off guard, with intensity.

It was just plain sexy.

"Kiss me Ellie"

He forced his voice to sound strong. And it worked.

He leaned in and gently covered his lips with hers and rested there for what seemed like years to Ellie and only seconds wasted for Marco. It was then that he knew. He knew what he felt and he knew what he saw. And yet he still couldn't bring himself to realize it until that kiss. It was an earth shattering kiss for Ellie and Marco both. Pulling away he licked his lips before smiling

As they broke away Marco fell backwards, eyes shutting, body falling short of breath.

"Marco..." She whispered "Marco!" She cried out, "Are you okay?"

"Dylan..." He said so gently she didn't know if it was really said or not as his head tilted to the side, his midnight hair falling lightly over his cheek and his eyes closing slowly. He wasn't dead, though a part of him died that day and he knew that he'd never get it back. Maybe he passed out from the initial shock, maybe he passed out from the pain or maybe he didn't pass out at all, maybe he was faking it so she would give him a break for once. He at least wanted to hear himself propose to someone once in his life time since he knew that it'd probably the last .As his breath stopped for seconds and he felt himself go limp he curled his finger into the grass and thought about the wish that he made on the shooting star.

Yep, he just fucked up his life.


	2. Midnight Show I know A Secret

**TruFate**:School does suck, it sucks like woah, but I'm glad you had time to review. So here is the next chapter for your enjoyment. 

**angelsdarla** : Arg, people keep telling me this, and I still can't believe it. Thankies ever so much! I'm glad you like my flow, and I hope you enjoy my other works as much as you like this one, and I present to you, the next chapter!

**GothicLolitaAnn :** Yes, it's back, and changed a lot! So yaya, enjoy!

**Serenity Wintirs **: Hey, lol. I'm glad you like my style as well, and I dunno if you know this or not, but I'm that person that you were chatting on soul seek with, I forget my name, since I;m always changing it, but we were chatting about one of my stories when my connection cut off, I hope you didn't think I was rude, I just have horrible internet connection

**Azury: **Love you as well hun, and this is twisted, actually, this was the first real slash story I ever wrote, but I deleted it and re-wrote it to fit my style now, plush, I was spelling words horribly like woah. Hope you likey.

**Tears: **Short eh? It doesn't matter, you reviewed! Glad you liked, here is more

* * *

I am a whore for band slash, people, I dunno why, I blame Killersslash in live journal, which I am a happy member of. So here is the next chapter

* * *

**Chapter 2: Midnight Show (I know A Secret)**

**

* * *

**

**(Disclaimer : I noticed that I never put one of those nifty things at the top of my stories, all of this is ficition, I mean like, off the top of my uber slash loving head. I mean, maybe Brandon Flowers has gone to a rave or two, I dunno, cause he's like effing cool like that, but this is fake. Not real. All imagination. And what a weird one do I have. So erm…yeah…and Marco…please, do you really think Adamo Ruggiero could pull off the whole agnsty punk rock look without looking adorably cute and slash able hence forth messing up said look of angst? No, no he can't. This is why I have to write this shit, because if I don't do it, someone else may fuck it up)**

* * *

Marco sat on the edge of the chair in the hallway, looking at his fingers sadly, tracing over the lines from abuse of his father and the mental damage from his mother. His dark midnight hair with red streaks staid poised above his eyelids, broken tears and a rueful smile were his only means of cummunication, he didn't talk much, didn't need to, didn't want to. Spinner came up to him, the only person he trusted and looked up, not saying a word before looking down again.

Spinner blinked at him. Him and Marco were close. So close in fact that they could know what the other was thinking just by being around each other or touching their hands, but it was all apart of their weird relationship. Ever since Paige died things had changed and Spinner himself seemed a little more darker, a little more edgier and a little more depressed, but not for the reasons that everyone thought.

We all had our secrets.

Spinner looked down at Marco's nails and smiled a little," What color are they today?"

The black nail polish shimmered on Marco's nails as he replied in a quick drawn voice," Royal Ebony"

You see Marco had a policy. Don't talk. Wear Black Nail Polish. Fuck off.

You followed it and you were good to go.

Ellie was gone by the way, if you haven't noticed, and it had been 2 years since it had happened. He was a senior now, and luck would have it, he would get the hell out of there one way or another. And besides that, the last 3 years to him have become a bit fuzzy, he can't remember a lot of things…but that's what that nifty little bottle of black, purple and green pills in his pocket were for.

"Gavin?" Marco asked.

Only Marco called him by his first name, if not, he called him Spinner only when he was pissed off at him, and that was very random. In fact, when I said only Marco calls Spinner Gavin, I mean it so much to the point as even I can't write his name as Gavin in the story, that's how discrete this is.

Spinner raised his eyebrows. " What?"

"Let's skip class" Marco decided, his grades were shit, they both knew it, so why bother going to class.

"Sure" Spinner murmured, walking along side him down the now empty hallway. As they walked Spinner could hear Marco's shallow breath and the pills in his pocket jangling slightly, reminding him of bad thoughts and unsafe memories. He decided to keep to himself, not bother the kid, because honestly, he looked like he was going to snap today.

As Marco coughed a little Spinner's eyes lit up, "There's this new club that opened up"

"I don't do clubs" Marco sneered, walking faster.

"No, you do everything else" Spinner cracked a smile as Marco snorted," Okay, but there's gonna be some good gigs there and I don't want to go alone"

"Then don't go at all" Marco sighed out, picking at his nails.

Spinner became annoyed as he snapped at him," Well what the fuck are you going to do tonight then?"

"I don't know, sleep," Marco shrugged," Instead of going to some bullshit club and becoming a hopped fairy, Spin" He said, reverting back to nick name basis.

"I suppose it's better than being with your basket case mother and abusive father" Spinner murmured as Marco wheeled on him.

"Look, godamnit, why don't you leave the subject alone?"

"She fucking tried to choke you in your sleep!" Spinner yelled, gesturing wildly and pointing at Marco's neck, where there were pink bruises.

"I'm sorry ,I guess I should at home popping pills or whatever shit clichéd depressed teenagers do these days" And with that the chestnut haired boy stormed off, with Spinner lagging behind him, as usual.

Placing a hand on top of his shoulders he spun him around to look at him. "Get off of me" Marco said darkly.

A look flickered between the two's eyes that screamed fight, but neither of them backed down. Spinner still held onto Marco's black shirt thinking of something to say to him before the next thing that he felt was a fist making contact with his eye. He hardly had time to react as another one came, this one colliding with his chest. He noticed that Marco was crying now, and he knew it wasn't because of him, something had happened again.

He felt it.

So he stood up and opened his arms and waited. "Go on" He challenged, "Hit me"

"Wha-" Marco began, confused with what the other was offering.

"I said hit me". Spinner taunted, "You know you want to"

"Your crazy..."Marco muttered.

"I said hit me damnit, your jealous because Ellie left you and because your mother cares more about counting the tiles on the floor 3 time,456 in all, then when she tried to strangle you in your sleep." Spinner said.

He knew he struck a chord when the young Italian came charging at him full speed and tackling him to the floor. Straddling his waist he threw blind punches at Spinner ,not caring where they landed but as long as they made contact somewhere. Tears were splashing freely now.

The little juggle lasted for a good ten minutes with Spinner taunting Marco and Marco abusing Spinner. But in the end he was so exhausted from all the tears and punches and loss of breath that he ultimately collapsed on top of Spinner. "I hate you" Marco muttered softly ,muffled by Spinner's hair in his face.

"Yeah, yeah" Spinner said, pushing the boy onto the side of him and sitting up, "Well, I guess I'll see you around tonight,10:30 meet me at the usual spot and ohh yeah," He paused to cough slightly, "Wear some of your darkest clothes and some sun glasses."

"Why?" Marco panted out.

"Shh...you'll see" Spinner replied getting up, not bothering to help the other and walking off.

"Gavin, where are you going?" Marco asked, reverting back to calling him by his first name. Marco was still laying in the hall as he watched Spinner move away

"To smoke" The other answered simply. "Uh-" He began when Marco opened his mouth and wagged his finger in a 'no-no' way, "It's good for my image"

* * *

Marco sat down inside his room and listened as his mother was downstairs muttering nonsense to herself. He knew he should take her to the hospital but she's beyond all hope. And he daren't not report his father, not because he was afraid of him, because he would be happy to shove a middle finger right up his sorry ass ,but it was because he liked it .A sad and sickening thought. He waited for the silent whispers to die down in his head before climbing out the window and down the little rope that he had. Hitting the ground with a dull thud he groaned in pain and clutched his sides. He lifted up his shirt to reveal a long gash that ran right in the middle of his lower torso, complements of his father before taking in a rigid breath and stumbling along.

There he saw Spinner, bathed in the dark glow of the night leaned up against the tree. On his finger there was a black band that immediately caught his eyes.

"Gavin...where...how?" He stuttered, shocked.

Spinner placed the ring onto Marco's finger before standing back and taking the other boy in .He was wearing the tightest black jeans ever imaginable and some black shirt .Over his eyes were onix sunglasses that were tinted so dark you couldn't even see his eyes. "I can't believe you found it!" Marco exclaimed happily.

Spinner shrugged "It's a late present. Enjoy".Hesitating before taking his hand he pulled the slightly smaller one along through the shadows of the night. "How's your mom?" Spinner asked lightly ,not really giving a fuck, but asking for Marco's sake.

"Try and be less obvious, my mom's doing fine" Marco lied

Marco knew what he was thinking," And don't worry 'bout me"Spinner smiled. "It's not nice to lie, but it does come with it's kicks"

"What ever Mr. Mason, let's get this over with. It's almost midnight and we're not even there ,where are we?" He looked around, they were near some type of shed in the middle of nowhere. "What is this, a farm?"

"No..."Spinner trailed off as he looked around before opening the small rusty door. Once Marco was huddled inside he shut the door and darkness surrounded them ."Grab the poll"

"My, my, my Gavin" Marco said laughing lightly ."So assertive"

"Idiot ,have it your way" Spinner muttered as he shoved Marco forward .Expecting for himself to fall into the opposite side he held out his arms but it never came, instead, he felt a poll and grabbed onto.

Within a flash he was descending quickly down the slick metal object, Spinner right above him. It felt like they fell forever until Marco finally hit the floor with a thud once more and gasped in pain again, this time worse before. Spinner landed gracefully next to him and quickly ran over to his friend's doubled over state.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Brows knitted together because he knew what was wrong, but didn't say a word.

Marco made sure that they weren't looking at each other and that he wasn't touching him before nodding, "Yeah, where are you?" He felt around in the dark, holding his sides

Spinner poked him slightly from behind. "Right here, come on...it's almost time"

He took Marco's hand gently within his, guiding him through the crowds of rowdy teenagers and…you guessed it, hopped up club queens, boys and girls in assorted outfits, all standing out for their natural indisvisualaity and culture. It was a whole different world, full of eyeliner, make up and underground retro glamour.

Marco fell madly in love with the scene.

That and the mid numbing techno music that was blasting out of the speakers.

They transitioned into another room, and at that point Marco had given up trying to calculate the width of the whole thing, it had to be about the size of two football yards.

There the room was full of neon flashing lights and red strobe lights flickering this way and that. Bubbles floated around the room while head pounding music blared in the back round. People were dancing everywhere.

The whole experience was seizure inducing.

"Hurry" Spinner cried out, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible before pulling him around the crowds of people, zigging this was and zagging that way until they were towards the front. There were no guards at all, just a long black stage.

And suddenly all the lights went out.

Automatically people shot up little glow sticks into the air and small firecrackers were speared out, crackling and exploding, creating little light in the dark void. "Gavin, what's going on" Marco asked, cautious.

"You'll see."

Someone appeared on the stage. Her whole body was painted blue and she wore a red dress that flaired out at the sides with intricate designs within it. She held a red cane and a black top hat sat upon her head a she tilted her head to the side smiling. On the ends of her eyelashes little black smudges of mascara could been seen to make the effect to look like where was crying and they spilled down across her face down to her dress. Her hair, a midnight black, stayed spiked this way and that. It was an interesting costume and look, Marco admitted to himself, but she looked strangely familiar.

"Ladies and Gentlemen..."Her voice echoed through the quietness,"...Are you ready for the chaos that is about to ensue?"

Cheers erupted through the crowd ,which made it sound like a tidal wave swallowed you tenfold.

"Are you ready for the madness that is about to occur...are you ready for the magic that is...The Midnight Show?" She asked

.Screams ripped through the air and a sweet guitar riff filled the silence while everyone else remained silence. "What's going on?" Marco asked again.

Spinner just took his hands and placed it upon Marco's head before turning him back towards the stage where mist filled the stage and began to spread into the crowd. It was blue dust and the lights were still off, giving it a disco ballish effect.

Out of nowhere The Killers appeared on the stage, Brandon flowers doning a black suit with a red vest underlining it and the same dragged teary eyes mascara on his face. The rest of the band all behind them, wearing a pants suit and a black ring on each finger. Dave, the guitarist and Mark, the bass player looked at each other, back to Brandon and then glanced at the annorexic looking kid in the front row

That was Marco by the way.

Ronnie smiled from behind his drums as Brandon, being the beautiful and wonderful person that he is, whispered out into the microphone.

But, you wouldn't hear anything.

Suddenly Marco though this was some type of drag queen festival but was quickly wrong when he heard the song begin to play stiffly at first. Then one power chord struck out, then another and another and another.

Then it suddenly stopped.

Brandon stared at the mic with sadness and tapped it again, this time making out a horse whisper, breathless, "It would seem that I have lost my bride...has anyone seem them?"

Many murmurs spread through the crowd as he continued. "I cannot seem to find them at all...please..."His voice trailed off as his eyes searched through the crowd. "If I cannot find my bride I shall have to choose another lover...who shall be my bride tonight...ahh, how about you?" Brandon stopped right in front of Marco, his breath hitched, "Would you be my bride for tonight?"

Marco looked up into the mysterious eyes that was Brandon Flower's before shaking his head, "I'm a boy"

"And love is blind" Brandon countered, pulling him up upon the stage. Marco looked helplessly at Spinner, who had his face blend into the shadows.

Brandon guided Marco next to the microphone and commanded him to stay.

Like a good boy Marco did.

"I found my bride I guess then we can start the show".He gave a quick wink at Marco who blushed deeply before glancing over at the band. Nodding they began playing a song that everyone at the rave knew quite well.

"Now for a song I know you'll love…Ladies and Gentlemen…boys and girls…transvestites, shimbos, man whores and others of the genderly confused, I give to you…" He raised his arms up in the air, " The midnight show!"

As the crowd went completely and utterly bat shit crazy the band played out the song as Marco stayed in his spot because Brandon told him to stay.

_I know what you want_

_ I'm gonna take you to a midnight show tonight_

_ If you can keep a secret_

_ I got a blanket in the backseat on my mind _

_and a little place that sits beneath the sky_

_ she turned her face to speak but no one heard her cry.  
Drive faster booooyyyyyyy_

_ Drive faster booooyyyyyy...ohh ooyyyy_

_I know there's a hope.._.

Brandon sang as he began to follow Marco back and forth across the stage. Catching onto the façade he strutted back and forth while Brandon followed behind. He stopped to turn around and flash a look into the crowd and look for Spinner but from the stage all he saw was a wave of darkness. Brandon raised his arm up in the air and did a sweeping motion around and placed his hand on his chest, leaned forwards and breathed out

_There's too many people trying to help me cope _

_you got a real short skirt_

_ I wanna look up_

_ Look up Look...up,  
yeah yeah_

_ We were just in time _

_Let me take a little more off your mind_

Marco finally stopped strutting across the stage and now stood casually as Brandon ran his fingers across the collar of his shirt seductively. Leaning in he smiled and leaned back again, Marco was a good actor, Brandon could tell. He tilted his head back a little before moving back, his hand gently falling from the collar and resting on top of the pocket of his shirt now. He glanced at Dave, who was looking mighty lonely in the corner playing the guitar, and Marco saw it in his eyes, so he went fuck it, and walked over to Dave and leaned dead against his chest, holding onto him as he played.

_There was something in my head _

_Somewhere in the back sayin' 'we were just a good thing'  
we were such a good thing'  
Make it go away without a word_

Marco placed a finger to his lips as the lights faded and he slid down….

The crowd went crazy.

In fact, just the thought of Marco whoreing out to the band members made the crowd bat shit excited and began moshing around, jumping up and down and screaming out lyrics in a darkly fantastic fashion.

_But promise me you'll stay and fix these things I've heard Make it go away ohhhhhh_

The lights flickered on and Brandon came up from Marco's spot and Marco was now leaning over Ronnie's shoulder. Brandon leaned on Dave and whispered something in his ear before walking away and nodding before Grabbing Marco's waist he shoved him over to Dave, who was waiting as Brandon took the microphone into his hands and screamed out

_Drive faster booyyyyyy...ohh oooyyyy _

_The crashing tides can a hide a guilty girl_

_ with jealous hearts that start with gloss and curls_

_ I took my baby's breath beneath the chandelier_

Brandon looked at Dave, who pulled Marco around with him over to the middle of the stage where Brandon was and came face to face with him, and Brandon leaned in until they were inches away from kissing, Brandon and Dave that is, before the lights went out once more and you could hear harsh pants of breath as he murmured

_Of stars and atmosphere and watched her disapear _

_In to the midnight show.._

_.oh owwwwww a _

_ faster faster faster faster faster faster _

_oh no no no no no no no no no no no if you can keep a secret well baby_

_ I can't keep.I can keep a secret..._

The lights snapped back on and Brandon was kissing Marco, Marco was kissing Dave and Dave was kissing Brandon's cheek. Brandon clicked his head to the beat, spun around and finished out the last part with a squeek as the lights finally went out and the crowd.

Went.

Completely.

Utterly.

Insane.

"Wow" Marco gasped out while they were still on the middle of the stage, "I didn't know you were gay"

Brandon smiled and wagged his finger again, "I'm not".He winked and strode off.

Marco found his way back to Spinner and breathed out again, "Wow".

The came back to the stage to start off their second song, "All these things that I've done" But before they started Brandon came back to the microphone with a white rose in his hand ."My bride forgot their bouquet...I hope they wouldn't mind just one more song with me."

Spinner eyed Marco before shoving him back towards the stage again smiling bashfully, he never had so much fun in his life.

"Woah woah woah," The girl, who appeared to be dressed as a ring master now, called out." I thought I was your bride"

Brandon tipped his hat before taking his gloved hand with Marco's and kissing it, "It would seems that some one his filled your spot."

Marco blushed again before looking into her eyes and his breath hitched. That was no ring master...that was Ellie Nash...

* * *

**Tee...hee...review eh? **


	3. Pimp My Bride

**

* * *

Ahiiieee! Okay I am so sorry for not updating someone complained about me not updating my stories and the reason is becuase I have forgotten and or lost the spark for it. I already fucked up this story once, so I;m not trying to do it again :dodges glares, shoes and bottless of lip gloss thrown at her: I AM SO SORRY! IHHEEAAA . So ja, franz Ferdinand's New CD has ruled me in ways known, so this is souly thanks to them. I bring to you all chapter 3 **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Pimp My Bride**

After a few awkward moments Marco finally realized that Brandon wasn't talking to him. Ellie smiled as Marco opened his mouth, a million questions ready to spill out when she silenced him with a shrug. Meanwhile Brandon slipped a lustful glance over to Dave, who raised his guitar and stuck out a note with raised eyebrows as he drawled out ," You're taking me away from him"

Ellie wagged her fingers, and Marco angrily thought why the hell every one was wagging their fingers and smiled " Yes, yes, you be a good boy and do what you do best"

"Play with Dave?" Brandon asked, confused as the crowd giggled.

Ellie nodded," Exactly"

As Brandon sorrowfuly smiled and waved at Marco, though it was short lived because they decided to play "All The Pretty Faces" instead, Brandon screeching out "I don't feel like fucking her no more" As Marco disappeared behind a row of curtains and then proceeded to fall down some sort of trapped door. " Sit" Ellie commanded from the top before disappearing again.

Marco, since it wasn't a hot guy telling him to sit down and not being a good boy, began to stand up when Spinner murmured into his ear " Nice performance, never saw your whore out like that"

"Gavin!" Marco yelled, falling over the couch, " Where did you come from. What the hell are you wearing! I am so confused and oh my good, what happened to your hair?" He grabbed his chest," Oh mio dio, talk to me before I go into a full attack mode on your ass"

Spinner snorted," Dude, calm the fuck down"

As Marco heaved inside the chair Spinner continued ," I was watching you from the audience the whole time, I wasn't far. My hair is sexy, don't hate. And you are at the biggest under ground rave that any scene kid should know about. Better than a ravine, better than a club and sure as hell better than any school function"

Marco stared at Spinner's dark black hair with red highlights and outfit, which consisted of Red fingerless gloves, red ear rings -Marco was shocked, when the hell did he get his ears pierced?- red eyeliner and red shirt, on top of that was a black sleeveless tux, black pants and black nail polish. " And you stole my look!"

"I rock black better than you, you have the whole semi cute Italian 'Hey, gay kid look's so cute' when you wear it. When I wear it it's 'Oh. He's so emo! I wanna drop my pants!'" Spinner remarked, laying into the couch and blowing his nails cattily.

As Marco gave him a look of WTF Ellie waltzed into the room, new outfit, new hair style and new personality. She was a little high strung, a little jittery and a little too Plastic Barbie doll as she sung out "Okay, I found it Spinner, perfect size and all, now you have to get him into it"

Marco eyed her and then looked at Spinner, who was looking at the floor " Hey, what the hell is going on between the two of you?"

"No-no nothing" Spinner murmured as he motioned with his eyes for Ellie to leave. She placed a tray on the table and nodded before turning around and going up some sort of steps.

"Spinner-" Marco began when Spinner clamped his hand over Marco's mouth. "Dude, let's not get into another fight about this-" He paused when Marco groaned in pain, "-she's kinda...I don't know...dating...me and her-"

"Your dating Ellie!" Marco hissed out.

Spinner tightened his grip on Marco, pulling him closer so he wouldn't wiggle free again causing yet another painful groan. "Yes...now listen to me. You are going to get dressed and you are going to go to this after party tonight and you are going to have fun. I haven't seen you smile so much in one day since...well, I've never seen you smile so much. You have to forgive her-" Spinner began when he noticed that Marco wasn't doing anything.

He wasn't wiggling,

He wasn't screaming.

He wasn't doing anything at all.

He was calmly still.

And then he felt a tiny little twitch from Marco's side of the couch. Spinner quickly removed his hand as Marco fell backwards into the head of the couch from tiredness, this was all to much.

"Do it for her?" Spinner asked slowly smiling.

"No" Marco said crossing his arms while rubbing his fingers against his temples.

"Do it for me?" Spinner asked softly. "Please?"

Marco looked the other way, he could easily tell Spinner to go to hell and storm off but then he wouldn't be any better than when Spinner and Marco had gotten into that fight because of Marco's little revelation. "Fine" He hissed out.

Plus, he couldn't find his way home.

"You got him to agree that fast?" Ellie smiled, a new outfit once more and Marco was completely thrown off, because she had just changed like, 2 minutes ago.

"He caves in easily" Spinner smiled as Marco grabbed him by his ear and twisted it to the left," Be quiet Gavin"

"My ear ring" Spinner yelled, slapping his hand away and pulling him up. As he shoved him into the room and closed the curtain he shot Ellie and look and murmured, " Wipe your nose," Before pulling the curtain back and going in as well.

Ellie wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

* * *

"I look like a hooker" Marco frowned in the mirror, " A dirty looking hooker" 

"And what about the outfit?" Spinner teased as Marco tried to slap him but he slid out of the way.

"I'm serious, it's too tight-"

"You never cared before"

"It's too dark-"

"You wear black everyday"

"It's too leather-ish-"

"You're gay for god's sakes!"

"It's too…too…mmmppph!" Marco finished.

"Mmmmph?" Spinner asked, eyebrows raised," That's not even a word"

"Yes it is" Marco frowned, " It is" He spun around in the swivel chair and took the mascara from Spinner's hand and sighed, " What are you up to? We both know you never plan ahead"

Spinner dropped down into a chair besides him, flicked on the second light and sighed, " Marco, you are so annoying" He placed the tip of the pen under his eyes and drew it towards the left, " I wonder if I can draw Anime characters on my face…" He trailed off as Marco's eyebrow twitched and Spinner continued " Okay, lookie. There's this dude, named Wyatt Ramsey, you know, the designer whose worth billions and is only our age?"

"Yeah" Marco said, "Where is this leaning towards?"

"He has a scholarship to one of the best colleges in the whole place, not only would I be able to get out of here, you would too. But only if I can pull this off and if you can bring up your grades." Spinner explained, as he powdered his face until it was stark white before dragging on some teary eyed mascara and black lipstick.

"What about your grades-" Marco interjected. " I mean, we know you're as dumb as a log"

"My grades are all B's and A's Marco." Spinner said. He turned his smirk up wards a little more and blew some dust onto Marco's face and laughed as Marco snatched the brush away and put some under his eyes. "You want to go to a fashion college?" Marco asked wearily.

"No, once we're there we can transfer out of that subject and into which ever one we want" Spinner explained as he smudged his eye again. He hissed in pain as Marco took the brush away and began feathering over it. He held his face with one hand and used the other to make feather light strokes against Spinner's skin. "Then you can do those whoreing skills and make me some money, you know, we can like go down to Madison Square Garden and like have you under the stands giving out blow jobs"

"Why am I doing this for you?" He asked through tired eyes and an even more tired voice.

"'Cause" Spinner said smiling. And he left it at that, they didn't need an explaination because they both knew the answer why.

Afterwards they both stepped out looking completely different.

Marco spiked his hair up completely and had a nice dark eye shadow under his lids to give off a dead effect to his costume while Spinner looked like a mourning groom that was left at the alter.

"My my my boys" Ellie, who was now wearing blue -Marco given up on trying to figure out how she did that, it was another girl mystery, like how they could pee sitting down, or bleed for 5 days without dying- and smiled at Spinner, " You look naughty Gavin"

"Gavin?" Marco murmured, " Only I call him Gavin"

Out side Brandon began smiling "Jealousy, turning saints into the sea…"

"Not looking that bad your self Ms. Nash" Spinner said sweetly eying her costume.

Now Ellie was wearing a blue dress that wrapped around the waist and then cut off into tiny little shreds that cascaded over the light baby blue pants that she wore underneath it .Her hair, which was now an electric blue, was tied up into a elegant bun.

"I feel like we're on Alias" Marco muttered as he paced around the room. There was a tiny knock on the door as someone walked- well more along the lines of tripped into the room. "Sorry" He called over his shoulder as he sank into the couch and sighed deeply. He had shaggy blonde hair and soft brown eyes but wasn't exactly burly but he wasn't a wussy either.

"My God Ellanore" He muttered running a hand through his mangy head of hair, "It's bananas out there. I swear if one more person screams out "I love you!" I'm gonna explode"

"Your not that cute" Marco stated blankly.

The boy blinked at him, " Oy, well aren't you a bloody wanker? Listen here love, when you've had as many girls screaming your name out like bloody murder as I have, then you can start talking"

"Nice English accent love" Marco said looking at him, "But I don't want the ladies screaming at me"

"Wat?" He asked shocked. "Repeat that again"

"I don't want the ladies screaming at me" Marco said again, rolling his eyes as he did so, "Dumbass" He muttered.

"You want a bloke eh?" He asked, raised eyebrows and eyes flashing a dark color as Spinner cut him off, " Back down Daniel"

"El-" The boy began when Spinner, losing patience, held up his hand, "Enough with you two, now get inside the limo or else I'll have to escort you myself."

"Gavin I-" The boy began

"Move it" Spinner commanded.

"Gavin?" Marco questioned once he was gone, "Only I get to call you that"

"Daniel, don't mind him...he's...just, I don't know-"

"Lememme guess, he's dating you too?" Marco asked.

He meant to sound annoyed but he sounded jealous instead.

And Spinner meant to laugh but froze instead.

Awkward moment.

"He better not be" Ellie interjected smoothly as she ushered the two boys out of the room, giving a wayward glance to Spinner and a sigh as Marco walked passed, never breaking eye contact. "We have to talk" He whispered into her ear as he walked by, she nodded in return.

The crowd was still rocking out to the Killers, which were now on their last song, "On Top" to which the title fitted the song perfectly. Whenever the Killers were there it was a personal favorite, due to it's not so subtle sexual Innuendos and catchy riffs. Marco's favorite rhyme? "In the back, oh ho, I can't crack" It made him giggle. Because he was an Indie Pervert. He liked slash. He liked boy love. And he loved Mosh pits. Marco was the all American kid.

Kinda. Sorta. Maybe not that…um…no…not at all…oh anyways, Gavin

"Only I get to call him Gavin!" Marco yells and momentarily the whole club stares at him, because who the fuck knew that he could actually hear me narrating?

Spinner, aheem, pulled him through the crowd with Ellie trailing behind as Brandon caught a glimpse of them navigating through the crowd. Marco nodded once again and found his way blindly through the darkness as the party carried underway.

Soon they were out in the street again, but there wasn't a street last time, they were in the middle of nowhere. Marco began to ask where when Spinner simply just said "Don't, it's too complicated" and left it at that. 'Oh jeeze Spin, the conversation ender, where were you during those awkward calls with aunt Sally?' Marco though internally as a black limo -of course- came into view.

Upon further notice he saw that the lights were already on and he actually forgotten that Daniel was coming with them, matter of fact, he pretty much forgot about Daniel completely until he heard that horrible fake accent again.

"Fancy seeing you again love" He said as Marco slid into the limo on one side with Ellie and Spinner slid onto the other side with Daniel .Marco was about to reply when Spinner answered with mock annoyance, "Always a pleasure love"

"Trying to steal my boyfriend are we?" Ellie asked, playing in on the fun.

Marco bared his teeth like a rabid dog, glaring at Daniel

"Problem?" Daniel asked him, raising his eyebrows as he did so.

And suddenly Marco loathed that look deeply.

"Yeah, it's a bit stuffy in here, can we let down a window or something?".He asked, fanning himself, he wasn't really that hot but he just wanted to end the conversation quickly.

"I've never heard of a dark angel who liked the wind, I thought hell was more your forte" Daniel smirked.

"Ever heard of the dark angel that took a arrow and shoot it up your a-" Marco began fiercely when Ellie cut in.

"Now now, play nice"

"No fair ,he bites" Daniel complained softly with a smile painted on top of his lips.

"I'll do more than that to you, you fake English fairy" Marco snapped.

"Calm down before I stop this limo" Spinner said, trying to gain control of the situation again.

"Go on and stop it ,I'll find my way home" Marco said .  
"Me, a fairy?" Daniel asked in mock horror, "Why never, I was going for more of a Exotic "Anne Rice Subtle Homosexual Vampire Vibe" but whatever floats your boat pretty boy"

Marco took in the sight that was Daniel and was shocked with the out come, he had saw that outfit before, he could swear on it. Daniel had a pair of white fanged teeth inside of his mouth with black eyeliner smeared across and under the eyes with what looked to be lipstick, though Marco wasn't sure, slightly smudged over the lips to give off a bloodsucking vibe. Underneath there was a white shirt with drawstrings attached, very 1800 vampireish look indeed, and a cape that hit the floor with matching black pants.

"You like?" Daniel asked.

"Huh?" Marco asked, snapping out of his gaze.

"You were the one that was looking lov-"

"Call me love one more time and I swear I'll just take this...this...pokey stick thingy... arrow, yeah, arrow and poke you to you bleed a horrible death!" Marco snapped once again.

Ellie and Spinner went silent when Daniel licked his lips, "I like blood, I'm a vampire remember. 'Va, va I vant to suck your blood'"

Marco slammed down the button that divided the limo window down, tinted and black and hissed at Ellie "You. Me. Talk. Now" Marco commanded as he patted the seat next to him.

Ellie didn't object as the window cut off Spinner's face

* * *

"Marco, you left me" Ellie stated simply, "And since you were now out of my life there was nothing really left for me here at Degrassi so I worked extra hard that Semester and left afterwards."

"To become a rave master?" Marco asked dumbly, he had a pounding headache and he noticed that she kept twitching slightly every now and then.

"That job alone pays 25,000 dollars a year hun, that's more than any job at the dot could do and I wanted to go" Ellie stated painfully.

"Why didn't you call?" Marco asked softly.

"Why didn't you?" She asked back, frowning at the annoyed look on his face.

"I thought you were angry at me". Marco lied, " I was busy"

"I was!" She yelled, "And I still am"

Marco blew some hair out of his face and licked his lips, " This is boring Ellie" His voice was darkly fantastic, making her eyes blur, because Marco had that creepy effect on her and breathed out a little.

"So you couldn't have me so what...you had to date Spinner now or something, was he my replacement?" Marco asked.

"YES!" Ellie yelled, "Incept he is better than you were, he couldn't be anymore perfect...God, I nearly pass out at the sight of him."

"And you'd do the same for me" Marco stated coldly, he knew he was wrong, he knew it was bad, but he had to do it one more time. "Kiss me" He commanded in that smooth silky voice again, which felt like velvet in her ears, "You know you want to, do it. Prove to the world that your really Spinner Mason's girl, show that you don't belong to me anymore."

Ellie leaned in a pressed her lips feverently against his and didn't let up at all.

It was spellbinding, at least for one of the two of them.

She pinned him against the glass window before crying out in pain. She pulled away and under her breath she muttered "Damn".She knew she still belonged to him, they didn't need words for that and she knew that she really didn't want Spinner because she wasn't attracted to him.

She was attracted to Marco.

She didn't want to kiss Spinner's lips

She wanted to kiss Marco's

When she closed her eyes she didn't dream about Spinner, didn't think about Spinner, didn't swoon over Spinner.

She wanted Marco ,Marco, Marco, Marco, Marco, Marco!

And by the crude smile that his lips curled into she knew that he knew the same exact thing.

"Exactly" Was all he said as he settled back into the chair and played with one of his tips, "SO Ellie, what's been happening in your life lately"

* * *

Daniel leaned on Spinner, who looked away as he sighed out, " I don't think he likes me love"

"Marco's a little clingy" Spinner murmured.

Daniel shrugged before laying back into his seat and closing his eyes slowly, "I'm nervous Gavi-...I mean Spinner ,what if I don't do well tonight?"

"You do well every night" Spinner said sweetly which was true the once dark haired now blonde bombshell always gave a perfect performance while on stage, so why was there sudden doubt now?

"How about the fact that you know who is going to be there" Daniel hissed darkly under the impression that Spinner was doing this on purpose, playing dumb like he always does, so he could hear the story again.

"Who?" Spinner asked, smiling darkly and innocently cocking his head to the side.

"Don't toy with me Gavin. Liam...Liam...Liam..." Daniel said over and over again kicking the seat angrily. "He's supposed to be at the place to see me perform...I kinda, I don't know- uh, hehe, It's just"

* * *

"Pretty nice then isn't it, being free and all? "Marco asked from his side of the chair making a little gesture with his hands, "All the celebrities and such"

"You were the one practically grinding on Brandon Flowers a second ago" Ellie stated smiling lightly when Marco flinched slightly.

Marco's lip stick shown darkly, a glare for a quick second as he drawled out, "It's who I am"

What?" Marco asked

"Boyfriend...remember?"

"I don't have a boyfriend"

"Stop lying"

"I don't"

"Dylan"

"Who?"

"DYLAN!"

"Who's he?"

"Stop kidding around Marco"

"That's not funny El, who are you talking about?" Marco asked.

"Dylan, lover boy, hockey kid, curly golden hair like a god and blue eyes you could drown in don't make me say all of this all over again!"

The name...it sounded so familiar and yet so distant, as if clouded by dirty thoughts and bad memories. It hurt when his name was said too, too much for a stranger's name to hurt.

She automatically hit down the screen button to see Daniel whispering something into Spinner's ear. "I never told him..."He whispered quietly almost un audio able completely, "And now I think he wants to propose..."

"WHAT?" Spinner yelled as he shot up from his leaning position. He noticed a pair of brown eyes and green eyes. Then he lowered his voice back down to a whisper, "Why didn't you tell me before".

Daniel looked up at him through pleading eyes before whispering back, "Before you didn't care...love".And when he said love it wasn't quite the same, as it was before, it had a different meaning this time.

Spinner got it.

Daniel got it.

And So did Marco.

Because, for the simple fact that Marco and Spinner were so close with their relationship with ties and such he automatically felt the color rush into his cheeks as it did for Spinner's and he automatically felt his heart speed up as it did for Spinner's. One thing that Spinner's heart wasn't feeling that Marco's was feeling at the moment was a problem that's been bothering him for weeks was that little itch in the back of his head.  
That little voice, that little kick in the nuts, that little slap in the face that all boys rightfully have.

Inner voice, guides, ideas, they all come from the big thing itself.

Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you the biggest problem in Marco's life.

His heart.

For his heart is a nasty little bitch, toying with him on summer nights when he was all alone and actually making him think that he had a boyfriend when in reality all he had was an empty pack of cigarettes, which at the time he was trying to quit, and a pair of really dirty boxers .For when ever that age old question of "Do I love him",who in reality was either that make believe boyfriend which was obviously not real and only a figment of his imagination, or Spinner, probably Spinner, his heart would always thump in reply happily and then lead his mind in on the charade too, and then when Marco had finally came out to Spinner what happens? He gets a slap in the face, some words that would make the FCC go out of business and then some more bashing.

He pretended not to hear and sat back down in his spot as Ellie scooted over next to Spinner and pulled him by his ear ."You idiot, what did you do?"

"Huh?" Spinner asked.

"Liam!" Daniel said waving his arms around in front of Spinner and Ellie, "What am I to do?"

"Who's Liam?" Marco asked, his dark glare matching perfectly with his outfit...and mood.

"Never you worry love, everything is under control. Now don't get you little feather's in a twist, I'm just inviting a 'friend' to come along with us ,you wouldn't mind would you?"

Spinner shot Marco a glare, which was blocked by Ellie's face as she pinched him, "What happened to Dylan?"

"Who's Dylan?" Daniel asked looking at Marco for the answers.

Marco on the other hand, was fingering one of his sharply pointed arrows behind his back. He dared the bastard to keep pushing him .  
"Never you mind love, don't get your bra in a twist, he's only a figment of my cocaine and sugar imagination...right Spinner?"

"Spinner?" Spinner asked, "What did I do now?"

"It's what you didn't do" Marco said smoothly, he had no idea why he was using that voice but he did like the reaction it had on him, both boys...and girl to be exact. He was beginning to like being a dark angel.

"I'm clueless as ever" Ellie muttered leaning back and letting go of Spinner, they could argue about this later. Spinner looked into his hands and sighed suddenly, checking his watch. They needed to get there in 5 minutes or else he'd never get the set up .  
"Yes, a two year old's imagination can get in the way I suppose..." Daniel finally said after Marco had mimicked his accent like 5 minutes ago.

"Your late" Marco said dryly

"Actually, overjoyed..."

"Sometimes people get that confused with retardation you know, it's a very likely flaw in what human except today ,you might wanna check that out" Marco said swiftly .  
Daniel frowned before looking over at Spinner, casting a glance that screamed "Keep your little friend in check!".To which Spinner glared back "Back off!".To which Ellie glared "What happened with Dylan" to which Marco glared "I know what you are all saying!" To which the driver finally said "we're here!" to which all four of them glared at him for cutting their conversation short only to stop for the main fact of the driver couldn't see them glaring. They all tripped out the limo and entered into this huge hotel. Marco was the last to enter and out of the corner of his eyes he saw someone in a black cape sweep past before rushing up the steps past him, calling over his shoulder a quick "Sorry" very shyly and continued running up the steps before disappearing into the golden double doors.


End file.
